bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Kona Crush
Adams went back to work for the WWF in 1992 and was given a new character: a surfing Hawaiian , occasionally referred to as Kona Crush, and a new two-handed skull vice finisher called the Coconut Crush. He feuded early on with his former tag team partner Barry Darsow (Smash) who was now known as Repo Man. Two years after losing the tag team title, the two clashed at SummerSlam, where Crush was victorious. Crush then engaged in a feud with Doink the Clown, after he was attacked with a loaded prosthetic arm while confronting the clown about his cruel pranks on children at ringside, which caused Crush to miss the Royal Rumble. The feud culminated at WrestleMania IX, where Crush lost after a second, identical Doink(played by Steve Keirn) appeared from underneath the ring and struck Crush with the prosthetic arm. In 1993, it was scripted that Crush was to be "injured" in a WWF Championship match by champion Yokozuna and take several months off. When he returned, he attacked his on-screen friend Randy Savage, because Savage had failed to contact him during his recuperation. Crush then allied himself with Yokozuna and Mr. Fuji, becoming a villain. Adams adopted a "Japanese sympathizer" gimmick to go with his new attitude. This rivalry led to a falls count anywhere match against Savage at WrestleMania X, which he lost when Savage hogtied him to a metal rack and returned to the ring before a 60 second count. In March 1995, Adams was arrested, and subsequently jailed, for purchasing steroids and possessing an illegal stun gun, while home in Hawaii. After a brief stint in jail, Adams was brought back to the WWF with a new biker look at the beginning of the Monday Night Wars in 1996, with his real-life incarceration being referenced as part of a storyline on Monday Night Raw. Upon his return, the WWF gave Adams Clarence Mason, who portrayed a lawyer-like character on-screen, as a manager. Shortly after his return to the WWF he was made a member of the Nation of Domination (NOD) along with Faarooq and Savio Vega. Adams was later kicked out of the group, and subsequently formed and led a wrestling biker gang stable called the Disciples of Apocalypse (DOA). The DOA feuded with Faarooq's NOD and Vega's new stable, called Los Boricuas. Adams later left the WWF in 1997. Adams signed with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1998 and debuted as part of the New World Order.6 As a lower card performer, he often tag teamed with the likes of Scott Norton and Stevie Ray, occasionally losing matches against smaller and lesser known wrestlers. However, he also gained squash victories over jobbers in singles competition. During his time with the promotion, he was involved in a tag team tournament steel cage match on WCW Thunder in February 1999, in which he and Horace Hogan lost to Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko.Later, Adams was scripted as The Demon, a take off of Gene Simmons of the band KISS. This character change saw him emerging from an iron maiden with a rendition of "God of Thunder" as his entrance theme. Adams only made one appearance as The Demon before Dale Torborg took over that gimmick, and Adams was placed back into the tag team picture.1 He formed a team with Bryan Clark called KroniK, which won the WCW World Tag Team Championship twice.65